


Lock the Trunk

by superswaggiesugadaddy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, chans a sneaky little shit, literal word vomit, partys for seventeen, wonwoo probably failed that final tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superswaggiesugadaddy/pseuds/superswaggiesugadaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEVENTEEN goes to a party to celebrate Vernon and Seungkwan's graduation from high school, Wonwoo is dead inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock the Trunk

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess, im a mess, i wrote this bc seventeens-gf of tumblr wrote something in the tags on a gifset about wonwoo looking like dinos confused big bro and rlly i don't know what happened, i apologize 2 everyone who reads this, esp 2 seventeens-gf

Wonwoo sighed as he sat in the back of Seungcheol’s bouncing car that belonged back in 1984 where it came from. Party’s really weren’t his forte and the only reason he’d even agreed to go was Mingyu’s constant begging and pleading, a man could only take so much when it came to puppy eyes. Said boy was currently talking to the air about how excited he was for the party, Seungcheol nodded and made noises when necessary to keep the man child from pouting for the next five hours.

Next to Wonwoo where Minghao and Junhui who were both whispering to one another in mandarin, probably complaining about Mingyu forcing everyone to go to a party on a Tuesday night. Seriously who parties on a Tuesday? ‘Vernonie and Seungkwan just graduated high school we have to celebrate’ Mingyu could celebrate when Wonwoo failed his last final tomorrow afternoon and shoved his foot up Mingyu’s ass.

The party didn’t seem that awful, just a bunch of kids down in in empty pool. At least the music they were playing wasn’t horrible, he didn’t know if he could put up with a night full of shitty love songs at least edm was easy to push into the back of his head even if it was loud enough to make the ground vibrate.

“Come on Wonwoo let’s party!” Mingyu took his friend by the wrist and dragged him into the pit of jumping teenagers. Really Wonwoo didn’t mind being surrounded by his friends as they all danced to some hype ass song, or even them all chanting as Seungkwan and Vernon downed a few shots ‘They aren’t going home tonight and they deserve to celebrate, don’t be a fun killer’ Junhui said when Seungcheol opposed giving the underage kids alcohol. What he did mind was Jeonghan declaring Wonwoo as the child wrangler (since he refused to drink, only an idiot would want to deal with a calc final and a hangover on the same day, Jeonghan had said it was only fair so that the rest of them could enjoy the party).

This leaves Wonwoo to wander the outskirts of the mass that is 11 boys, making sure no one decides to get lost or hurt. He really hated being the replacement parent of the group. The 11 boys stood near the edge of the crowd shouting as they jumped to the beat of the song, at least he could take the this as a chance to find inspiration for whatever writing prompts his teacher for the summer seminar on short story would give them. Somewhere along the lines someone brought balloons filled with colored chalk dust, filling the air with the colorful powder.

“Wonwoo!” the very very emo boy turned towards the voice that called for him, thoroughly confused because at his last head count 5 boys had been dancing, 5 drinking, and 1 painting the walls of the pool with a mix of vodka and chalk dust probably stoned off his ass, the whole pool smelt like weed. That left zero boys there to jab at his stomach. Where he had heard the voice Wonwoo did not find one of the children he had been watching instead finding the youngest member of their friend group (who Vernon and Seungkwan pulled into the group after Vernon was his partner for the high school shadowing right before the end of the year 4 years ago. Chan had said something about rapping and music during their lunch break and Vernon refused to let go of him) Chan.

“How the fu-” Wonwoo started still confused as fuck as to Chan’s existence at this party. “When the- Chan what are you doing here? Don’t you have school tomorrow?”  
“I can’t believe you guys would try to ditch me and go to a party, and yes I do have school tomorrow but so do you so don’t you dare tell me to go home.”  
“Okay but how the fuck did you get here?”  
“I was in the trunk of your car.”  
“When did, how did, Chan what the fuck?”  
“What? You guys took like a 20 minute pre party stop at Minghao’s? I literally live in the apartment right next to Minghao? Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Wonwoo internally cursed Junhui for prompting them all to take a bathroom break before going to the party.  
“Okay but do your parents know you aren’t home?”  
“No I jumped out the window,” Chan’s face was blank enough to have Wonwoo questioning if he was joking or not. “I’m joking bro, I told them we were having a sleepover at Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo’s place to celebrate the graduations.” The pair were broken from their conversation by the loud drunken calls of their friends, Soonyoung excitedly bouncing (more than anyone who just drank a full bottle of whisky in almost one shot should be able to) towards Chan and wrapping his arms around the group baby. Mingyu waved around his arm to show the rest the polaroid camera he got from god knows where.

Wonwoo’s attention was drawn then to Chan who had pushed Soonyoung off of him complaining the older smelt like barf and eggs. Then demanded that Mingyu took a picture of him and Wonwoo after he gathered a handful of the colored dust from the concrete below them and wiped it all over the older’s face.

Later looking at the picture they’d all joked about how they couldn’t tell if Wonwoo was stoned or constipated in the picture. They’d also teased them about the bright chalk that coated them from head to toe, Wonwoo had complained to Chan about finding chalk in unsavory places for weeks after. What they teased them for the most however was how Chan had plastered the photo in the center of his bedroom wall.

Wonwoo really didn’t mind parties that much when he was with his friends.


End file.
